monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Stories
Side Stories, also known as Spin-Off Stories, are custom stories created by random players for enjoyment. They are all non-canonically related to the game, developed out of pure whim or a theory on what happened at some point in the original story (e.g. if Luka lost to a monster). Side Stories can be added into the game without changing the out-of-the-box (“vanilla”) gameplay/main story. They can be found by, at the main menu, going to “Extra” --> “Spin-Off Stories”. Warning: The game must be integrated with all three chapters otherwise some scenes may result in a crash. This is because the data of some monsters is only exclusive to one chapter and, with nothing to read, the game crashes. Warning: The nscript.dat file from Cecil’s Adventure can cause crashes. For installation instructions, see here. To learn how to make side stories, see here. Side Stories Alice and Luka a new life By: Safin117, with Luka and Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?kyo5algmgp19lap A little story about Luka and Alice, happens shortly after chapter 3. Alice and Luka: A New Life (Enhanced/Extended) By: Taiketsu58 *****Credits: Safin117 (http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Safin117) for original story, up until after the fireworks display.(Save for grammar fixes and a few changes to the script.)***** ' After the fireworks display, the story is entirely original. '*****May contain unwanted spoilers from Part 3***** http://www.mediafire.com/?38ltcosas3ia58h Having returned from their latest journey, Luka and Alice prepare to live out their lives in the peaceful world that they created. Alma Elma: Maneater By: Fodder, with Alma Elma http://www.mediafire.com/?ztf34yg3duuufmb After losing to “Kyuba”, Luka finds himself kidnapped by Alma Elma and imprisoned in the Monster Lord's Castle. Marked by the Succubus Queen, Luka tries his hardest to come to terms with his new lifestyle… and see if he can stay alive. Angel Soldier Scenario By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/download/g560yyfzt7x28bv Arakon's Birthday Bash By: MPKnaub92 It's Arakon's birthday today! And the Heavenly Knights & Monster Lord have a special surprise for our little Ara-boy. I wonder what it could be... http://www.mediafire.com/download/9arv64yovjxbxnc/BirthdayBash.rar The Assassin By: MPKnaub92 http://www.mediafire.com/download/t0r671ncmjcoo1e/Assassin.rar A mysterious assassin competes in the arena in order to earn the rank of Master Assassin. Will he emerge victorious? Or will he succumb to the temptation of the Heavenly Knights and become their ultimate playtoy for all eternity? Basilisk By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?813g089fmn0nzk2 Battle Sample: Nabe By: Unknown, with Nabe Oh no! Dinner is attacking! Battle Sample: Squid Girl By: Unknown, with Ika Musume https://www.mediafire.com/?uqfr4285dmc5204 (English version) While hanging around the seashore, I come across a bizarre monster… Cecil's Adventure By : D-gate Download link 1 here. Download link 2 here . CeeFax: Farewell To Friends with Benefits By: OldSlashFriend, featuring British Broadcasting Mascot CeeFax. While taking a break from heavy work, our protagonist finds himself alone and wondering about the future. A chance encounter with his non-blood-related little sister will change everything - but the fateful day of this broadcast happens to be the 23rd of October… Get it here! Colosseum Secrets By: TheGreatHeinrich, with Slime Girl, Dullahan, Centaur Girl, Alraune, Cerberus, and Alma Elma. http://www.mediafire.com/?k06dyvgvsvs7h4m A guard named Josh is persuaded to compete in the Queen’s Cup at around the same time as Luka. Crimson Tide - Part 1 By: MrSledge Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?18o41s1gcd8ydc2 First part of a side-story about an idea I've had over the last year. As well as my first attempt at writing a side story. No H-Scenes (yet). A Christmas Carol By: CitizenA and Bombay http://www.putlocker.com/file/BF4D7C866E327B21 ''A Christmas Carol parody, featuring Erubetie as Scrooge. Erubetie, being the grump she is, hates Christmas and the meaning of the holiday is completely lost on her. Will the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future manage to change that? Cupid's Wild Ride By: Ecstasy, with Cupid http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wpps6oylrmnrzr7 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?577hk6vxbd364ee (if the top one crashes) A dirty little sinner is called upon to face his divine punishment by a very lewd angel. '''NOTE: The version in the top link requires AppLocale to use, or it will have numerous errors and eventually crash.' Does a Body Good By: Viper 121, with Minotauros http://www.mediafire.com/?3ax42t7su7ns3s3 ''A thickheaded follower Ilias is dying of thirst after crossing the Sabasa Desert. Just when he thinks all is lost, a minotauros stumbles across him and tries to quench his thirst her own unique way. Domestic Abuse By: Fodder http://www.mediafire.com/?7f0uhudlzyoro02 MGQ's just a fun game, where Monster Women teach Human Men the ropes in sex, and boys can be intimate with ancient grannies that look like little girls without anyone batting an eyelid. ''But an evil lurks behind closed doors... domestic abuse. Punch-ups. Familial fragging. It's all too common. And indeed, in this chilling battle scenario, all to horrifying to see a Kitsune and a Fake Hero lash out at one another.'' Elf vs Elf By: DEV, with Elf, Dark Elf Fencer, and Dark Elf Mage http://www.mediafire.com/?8sa7snowk3q0117 Two elves argue over whether being corrupted or uncorrupted is better. Take the role of an unfortunate boy who stumbles across the dispute and helps them settle the argument with three possible endings. Erubetie's New Groove By: Viper 121, with Erubetie and Alma Elma http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyq6kgvk66bbqo5/Erubetie.7z http://depositfiles.com/files/i5wts1zr7 Concerned about Erubetie's behavior following her almost literal nuclear meltdown, Alma Elma takes the slime queen on a life-changing vacation to the Coliseum, hoping to change her dismal outlook. This mod follows one of the two possible endings to 'Love by The Blade'. '''Contains Light Femdom, Rape, Comedy Erubetie's New Groove II By: Viper 121, with Erubetie, Alma Elma, and Granberia http://www.mediafire.com/download/rhltvaki0sbqsuw/Erubetie2.7z The epic conclusion to Erubetie's previous misadventures. With Alma Elma's help, Erubetie is making bold new strides to change her attitude. However, Alma and the other Heavenly Knights realize they may have gotten more than they bargained for, as Erubetie is open to much more than just a new outlook on life. Contains Romance, Kinky Interspecies Lesbian Monster Sex Father's Day By: MPKnaub92 http://www.mediafire.com/download/xhufuzcmibkj0z6/FathersDay.rar It's Father's Day! And Arakon is going to receive a "special" treatment by all four of his adopted bandit daughters. What do these four little cuties have planned for daddy? What could possibly make this the best father's day that Arakon ever had? Fight For Kyuba! Part 1 By: CharismaticHero https://www.mediafire.com/?tkbb1g7ko8x42b4 In part 1, you take on the role of a swordsman who must own the competition for the pleasure of getting raped by the Queen Succubus! Ever since Kyuba's real identity had been revealed, there has been an astronomical increase in Male participants! Can you make it to the finals and get some!? No H-Scenes...yet. A/N: If someone can give suggestions on how to fix the battle in the .ini, that would be great! For Great Justice! By: CharismaticHero https://www.mediafire.com/?hlf783v03m16f1l (Link leads to nothing) Luka must defeat a hacker hellbent on deleting all of the H-Scenes in the game! Defeat him for GREAT JUSTICE! Fifty Evaluations: The Untold Story By: Viper 121, with Goddess Ilias, Granberia, Slime Girl http://www.filedropper.com/ilias Ilias bitterly recounts what it was like to watch a hopelessly inept Luka succumb to monster temptations from her 'unbiased' perspective. Each evaluation Ilias doles out culminates and builds up to a bizarre alternate take on the punishment Luka receives for disappointing her fifty times. Four Spirit’s Rondo By: Anomalous Entities, with Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander http://www.mediafire.com/?fydflx3uu2pgc6d Shortly after Luka gets Salamander, these four want to cheer him up. Will he be okay after this…? Flowers of Coal By: OldSlashFriend Currenly here (part 1, mediafire) and here (part 2, mediafire). Both parts are necessary to play this mod - please read blog post if further instructions are needed. An alternate download may be found here. In addition, a hotfix for those who obtained the mod in its infancy may be found here. Should not be necessary for those who downloaded a new version. Bitter and reeling, Chrome retreats to a cabin in the woods. Unfortunately, being Chrome alone isn't all that it is cracked up to be, especially when you set up shop nearby a village of inquisitive people - and strange events are on the horizon... Games of the Slug By: DEV, with Slug Girl http://www.mediafire.com/?vwkggn4srhea6c3 An eighteen year old boy and his young brother are walking home after a hard day’s work when they decide to cut through the woods to save time and avoid monsters. Unfortunately, when a Slug Girl ambushes them, the younger brother’s bravery backfires. Granberia and Tamamo Take Succubus Town By: Ecstasy, with Granberia and Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?czpfaqwsga00r9x A scenario starring Granberia and Tamamo, featuring what they were up to while Luka made his way to Hellgondo. Harpy Transformation By: Delta125 http://www.mediafire.com/?vbkv2id8l7u55t8 "Luka lost to the Harpy Queen, but the Queen as bigger plans for him than to just be a semen slave" -'Contains male to female transformation.' Slime Transformation By Delta125 http://www.mediafire.com/download/cjfo6xfqc5qch3d/SlimeTransformation.rar "After losing to Erubetie, Luka begs to be spared from being eaten, Erubetie has other plans however" '-"Contains male to female transformation"-' Hanako Mage Battle By: c0var1ant http://www.mediafire.com/?71urgc6iqii9p95 A side story completely unrelated to monster girl quest, very loosely based off of another visual novel called katawa shoujo. The side story is a nonsensical take on one of the visual novel’s bad endings. Contains pointless allusion to black rock shooter… because I felt like it. Side story gameplay footage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWUAj6ARW6g Heinrich’s Tale By: TheGreatHeinrich http://www.mediafire.com/?pokfg5iwoj85cff A story about the earlier hero, Heinrich, defeating Black Alice long before Luka began his adventure. Honeymoon By: User:MPKnaub92 http://www.mediafire.com/download/5e7wab7hk8ffgx5/Honeymoon.rar After tying the knot with Mina Minotaurus, Arakon decides to surprise her with a romantic getaway so that their relationship and endless passion for each other can blossom further, faster, and better than ever. It's Only Necrophilia By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?8smt766f8114nhh Kitsune Idiot Horahora By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?0qd8hot4ce2n04g The Kraken’s New Daughter By: Anomalous Entities, with Kraken http://www.mediafire.com/?0td1gbuzl0t5lol Luka surrenders to the Kraken, not wishing to fight, only to be bound up by her tentacles. He is then told that if he can take all eight of her tentacles in size order without orgasming, she will release him. However, combined with her ‘imaginative’ dirty talk, he quickly finds the task more difficult than he first thought. Letz Scenario! By: OldSlashFriend http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bv44e5zpcqd9pil Interested in creating scenarios, and want a walkthrough to help you out, at least until the MGQ Mod Writer is finished? Letz Scenario should help you understand the commands at your disposal, and how to make your very own side story! Loose End By: Viper 121, with Alma Elma http://depositfiles.com/files/5itxogxmz http://www.mediafire.com/download/885mszdn189h5qd/LooseEnds.rar A previously unseen Alma Elma rape scene thought to have been lost during the production MGQ2. Until now. Alice and a large portion of the MGQ cast feel Alma Elma isn't living up to her full potential and call her out on it. Not one to shy away from a challenge, Alma Elma rises to the occasion to the best of her ability. Love by The Blade By: Viper 121, with Granberia, Sara http://www.mediafire.com/download/9b7ej5wttj7nwba/Granberia.7z Try as Luka might, Granberia got the best of him in the Monster Lord's Castle. At first, he lives the brutal life of being her plaything. But how does Luka's Dragon Seal Trial factor in? And where did Sara disappear to, anyway? And Granberia starts changing in ways Luka has never seen before. Loving Gnome Lots By: Anomalous Entities, with Gnome http://www.mediafire.com/?9f27cni7d9vt2p8 A bizarrely cute little story where Luka has been captured by Gnome and is ceaselessly molested by her dolls. Then, one day, Gnome appears with a very special new doll, and everything changes… Mommy & Me By: MPKnaub92 After being humiliated and defeated in combat by Heavenly Knight: Alma Elma, she decides to raise Arakon as her own child and keep him for her own personal needs. What kind of plans does she have in store for our defeated little warrior? Spend a day in the life of Arakon's shoes and see what it's like to live in Hellgondo Castle with a Heavenly Knight as a mother. '' Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/pgyswxp0mdnh6es/MommyAndMe.rar Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel By: Viper 121 http://www.mediafire.com/?znpxajhdfahzd51 ''All of Monster Girl Quest’s beloved waifus and Ilias replay some of their favorite mishaps caught on camera during the making of Chapters 1 and 2.' Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel 2 By: Viper 121 http://www.mediafire.com/download/9r24hbkgcek3v56/GagReel2.7z With its diverse and quirky cast, Monster Girl Quest is never short of outtakes. Both Alice and Ilias play back some of bloopers that didn't make it in the first Gag Reel. Now remastered with additional bloopers and the ending the writer always envisioned! A New Ally - (Adventurous, Romantic, Sexual) By: MPKnaub92 Arakon decides to take a stroll through the Succubus Village, but little does he know that the time of Purple Sabbath draws near. He discovers a new friend that he falls in love with. Will he convince her to join his ranks in coexistence, or will he be her pet slave? http://www.mediafire.com/download/8m811ambj03s33w/NewAlly.rar Oppai Lily Heaven By: Unknown, might be Arekishi, with Lily (Side Story) http://www.mediafire.com/?z1g0kfgbodz7c4f In an alternate storyline, a bullied Luka finds himself in a strange place where he meets a succubus named Lily who bends him to her whims, leaving the boy to find he’s in a lot deeper than he may first think… One Way Out By: Knights_Sect, Feature "alot_of_people" http://www.mediafire.com/?v9d6pe5orv269i3 Realizing that the 4 heavenly knights cannot hope to hold off the combined forces of the artificially created monster girls, and the angels. Luke decides to evacuate the castle. Watch as the battle unfolds. Passion for Decay By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. An aging demonologist seeking to reclaim that which he feels is his due risks everything on a chance summoning. Takes place roughly eighty years before MGQ's story occurs. Has an optional story on start that should only be viewed after completing the game normally. A new link for a new year. Prematurity By: Anomalous Entities, with Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?45c27d10tg1s11v A rather cruel Alice decides to toy with a young hero trapped in her dungeon, only to discover he has a rather embarrassing (for him at least) problem. For Alice, it’s the start of a wonderfully funny new game. Rapture By: OldSlashFriend Features Ilias. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zmedswmk879zygf An illiterate penitent of Ilias hears voices, decides it is definitely the Goddess, and wanders into the desert to do her bidding. Side-featuring that Lamia Nun and Lazarus! Neither of them feature in the H-scenes, though. Truly tragic. A Rhetorical Rust By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. /Released Sawin/Samhain 2012. Ne’er forget. Direct sequel to Passion for Decay. No/low H. Features Chrome, and a recap of the previous scenario. A mercenary is told by Ilias to take care of a small problem… Along the way, a party is gathered and an expedition launched – but is everything as it seems…? Fresh green spring edition!* *Broken links make me sad, mediafire. Please don't make me sad. Saito Adventures By:bima1001 Setting one year before luka begin his adventure, Saito decide to go on his adventures to find his origin. Note :this Side Stories not contain any H scene or battle system Prologue : Here Chapter 1 'The Monster Slayer' : Here Chapter 2 'Night Assault' :http://www.mediafire.com/?cd9zb70ubbahi25 Here Chapter 3 'Harpy Queen' :http://www.mediafire.com/?mvr42b1rlrz1hr0 Here visit this for the latest update Seafoam By: OldSlashFriend Features a Classical Mermaid Girl. A mermaid looks for a prince. But really, are there are any out there? Come and laugh at cultural misunderstandings, idle speculation about other characters and some deliciously fishy H! Mediafire or Depositfiles Serenity (Sexual, Inspiring, Confidential, Comical) By: MPKnaub92 http://www.mediafire.com/download/681vqqfkwocgbbq/Serenity.rar After countless weeks of "battling" the sweltering heat, the pressure, stress and the executive chef's perfectionalism in the kitchen, the Four Spirits visit Arakon and tell him that he's overthinking everything and is too worked up and tense and will never accomplish greatness if he is always nervous or flustered, so they provide him certain "methods" that will easily help him in his future chef career. (Based on a true story) Tamamo: A Tall Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?1m7gwpd21qdetbs What if Luka decided to choose X Touch Fluffy Tail? In this scenario, he got hooked on the fluff and chased Tamamo down, willingly surrendering like the shameful hero he is. Now he’s living as her lover instead of a hero. How’s Luka’s life now he’s under Tamamo’s tail? Tamamo: Nup-Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?qfmc2si61ulvr3j One year after “A Tall Tail”, Luka finally ties the knot with the fluffy Heavenly Knight. But before he settles into his new role as Tamamo’s husband, he still has to pass the Kitsune marriage ceremony… The battle tutorial By: ActivDoom http://www.mediafire.com/?5e2oenm6yrmdfno The tutorial made by ActivDoom,features standard commands and battle making Zangief x Behemoth By: Old/Friend, with Behemoth April fools! The amazing(ly short) story no one expected! A short story meant to be taken with a great deal of salt. Almost certainly canon. Clearly. You can get it here on mediafire. Alternate link at DF. Full Patch Mods These special side stories modify the game completely. They have various files in addition to a heavily modified nscript.dat that completely change the regular gameplay and main story into an entirely new thing. Granberia & Tamamo: To the Coliseum! By: Ecstasy, with Granberia, Tamamo, and Alma Elma http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9qzumntmv8vva5m Picking up where Succubus Town left off, this one is a full patch where Granberia and Tamamo go to Grand Noah to try and find Alma Elma. Currently only has a demo finished. Monster Girl Quest: NG+ Part 1 By: Ecstasy, ThatRussian and Cropsy For the most up-to-date download links look here. Blog (updates on the next part): http://mgqng.blogspot.ru/ This is a new NG+ mod with no relation to the one by SpasMaran. In it, Luka is back at the start of the game, retaining both his skills from part 3 and his memories from the end of it. However, everything else he has done appears to have been undone, with people like Alice having never seen him before. All he can do now is go on the same quest again, to try and achieve his goal again and find out what happened to him. With his knowledge of everything that's happened, he will be able to do things differently this time. Includes a party system, some new fights and several gameplay tweaks. The current patch goes up to the end of the Ilias continent. NOTE: You need all three parts combined to play this. It is also strongly recommended that you get the latest patch along with the full download. The latest patch download is updated much more frequently than the full download. The mod also has some part 3 spoilers. New Game+ By: SpasMaran http://www.mediafire.com/?bc2yf4g9v5c0suz (v 1.02) “Monster Girl Quest NG+ is a fan made custom scenario where the player can experience the beginning stages of the game with levels and abilities from the end of Chapter 2. Slight changes to the story are completely fan made and non-canon.” Poke Monster Girl Quest By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?lv8bk4rdsgdva8a Monster Girl Quest: Sealed By: Ginrikuzuma For the most up-to-date download links look here. Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. Monster Girl Quest: War of The Goddesses By: c0var1ant Latest version can be found here. A complete retelling of the monster girl quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. The patch is currently unfinished at the moment with only 2/4 of the intro story completed (Contains 3 custom battles). Category:Side Stories Category:Non-Canon